


As I lay you to rest...

by HappyPlantDaddy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Kerry is in mourning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Violent drunk, public displays of violence, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: After Johnny died Kerry got him a niche that he goes to visit.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	As I lay you to rest...

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger waning for suicide and violent drinking. 
> 
> This was written super quick with a lot of pent up emotion from a bad day so it was kind of vent writing. Hope y’all enjoy the sad feels.

Kerry was...numb? Sad? Angry? He didn’t even know anymore. That selfish bastard had gone and left him...alone...Kerry slid down the cold wall of the columbarium. He crumbled at the foot of Johnny’s niche with a bottle in one hand and his gun in the other. Maybe he’d finally do it...maybe today would be the day...every day for months now kerry had been coming here to...see? Talk to? Heh he didn’t even know why he came anymore. It’s almost like he expected Johnny to just walk up to him all, surprise! I’m not dead. And they’d go off happily into the sunset. But that would never happen...Johnny was gone, and Kerry couldn’t do a damned thing about it. He wasted his chance to stop Johnny all those months ago and now he’d have to live with that...Kerry glanced down at the gun he’d been carrying around with him...he looked down the barrel and made a drunken sound like a gun firing and drunkenly laughed at himself with a deep bitter sound...he drunkenly stood and threw the bottle violently at the wall “FUCK YOU JOHNNY!” He was sobbing as he watched the broken glass shatter over the dying roses that were on the ground… “Fuck…” he stumbled backwards and into the parallel wall. He saw the other people in the columbarium watching him with pity and looked over at them “WHAT!” He drunkenly waved the gun around that he had in his hand and watched the people run off. It wasn’t long before the NCPD showed up to take him home...he handed the gun over to the officer that approached him. He slurred an apology to the officers as he was put in the back of the squad car. It hadn’t been the first time they had picked him up here...this was...a weekly thing…Kerry watched the world pass by as his face was pressed to the cold glass of the squad car window. “Johnny…” he sobbed brokenly to himself as he watched Night City pass him by...they had already started to rebuild the tower and Kerry couldn’t stand it...they were just erasing everything Johnny did and gave his life for...Kerry stumbled into his dingy little apartment after the cops had dropped him off. He set his gun on the kitchen table and then made his way drunkenly into the bathroom. He managed to strip out of his clothes and crawl into the bottom of his shower. He sat there with the water hitting his skin as he sobbed for the piece of himself he lost when Johnny died...he was always going to feel alone...he didn’t know how much a part of him Johnny was until he was gone. That night as he laid in bed Kerry ran through the same thoughts he did every night...what could he have done to stop him? He could have stopped him….why didn’t he stop him...

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me for the feels?? Come yell at me on Twitter @HappyPlantDaddy if you must.


End file.
